


The Devil's Stage

by Demonized



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Burlesque, M/M, Pre-DMC 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: He's hard up for cash and desperate for a steady stream of work so Dante checks out a flier advertising work for 'performers'. It sounds questionable, especially when the place is called The Devil's Stage, but it'll help keep a roof over his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've started up a discord server called The Desk! It's not fandom specific and meant to be a place for artists, writers and people who enjoy their works across various fandoms to come together. To get to The Desk simply go to https://discord.gg/jXZQDdf

Rent isn't cheap, or at least that's what Dante tells himself as he stands in front of the entrance to The Devil's Stage with a flier advertising work for _performers_. He can hardly fathom what they mean by that, performers because it sounds a lot like they're looking for people willing to sell out their bodies. Dante's close to believing it too with how much it says they're willing to pay out per night, a whopping two hundred and fifty bucks just to start out. Rent isn't cheap but even that is a line he is not willing to cross for money.

"You lost or something, kid?" A low, husky voice sounds from the doorway to The Devil's Stage. A slender and short woman that looks human but reeks of demon appears, her dark gold gaze making Dante feel a little self-conscious as it roves over him. Her lips press into a frown as she scrutinizes him a little closer, even going so far as to lean in and smell him.

"Ya know, isn't it rude to smell someone without their permission?" Dante takes a step back, the flier crumpling in his hand as both of them ball up. "And I'm looking for a job." Rude as she is she still had asked him a question and it would be equally rude of him to not answer. "What does it mean by _performers_ wanted?"

"I'm surprised you care at all about being scented when you're advertising yourself with all that skin on display, kid." She gives him a sharp smile and a bit of her demonic form shows with it, her skin mottling with spots. It all disappears in the blink of an eye as she composes herself, her expression becoming more serious. "What we do here is put on a show for the humans; singing, dancing, and a little striptease, nothing more than that."

"My name's Tony, not kid," Dante grits out as he self-consciously pulls his coat closed and zip it shut. It's a relief to hear that the job doesn't entail what he had initially thought when looking at the flier, even if the pay seems a bit high. "Y'all must have a really generous boss to get two-fifty a night just for startin' out."

"You, sweet thing, do not look like a Tony but I don't care what you call yourself so long as you can sing, dance and strip." She gives him another smile, this one a simple curve of her lips as she looks him over again. "The job's yours if you think you have what it takes… As for our boss, well, he's hardly around and doesn't care so long as we bring in the cash."

"Well, I know I can sing but I'm not so sure 'bout the other two." Dante's pretty sure that they don't want anything like ballroom dancing, which he doesn't know how to do anyways, and is more along the lines of…well, he's not too sure on _that_. He imagines stripping is more than just taking his clothes off but it's all out of his depth considering he's... Well, that isn't necessarily a criterion for being able to strip. "And who, exactly, are you in all of this?"

"Lots of people think that they can sing, Tony, but it doesn't mean that they actually can." She gives him a meaningful look then turns to head into the club. Dante follows after her, feeling silly and awkward for even considering this, and tries to not let his gaze wander too much as more demons in the club stop their daily preparations to eye him. "I'm Xyrogyra and I run this place while the boss is out."

Dante's tempted to bite out that he _can_, in fact, sing but she does have something of a point. There's plenty of people who like to think that they can sing when they truly can't. This isn't a case of that, however, but he's certain that pushing the matter won't help his case any. "So if yer in charge while the boss is out then does that mean yer currently in charge of hirin' too?"

"Yes, but it doesn't guarantee that you'll be keeping the job, should you get it, when he gets back. If he doesn't like you then you're gone." The guy sounds like a real piece of work if that's truly the case. Dante can only hope that by the time he gets back he's good enough that he'll want to keep him on. If He even gets the damn job to start with. "Which is unlikely if you keep your nose clean and abide by his rules."

Oh. Well, then that certainly makes a difference. He's pretty sure he can follow some rules so long as they aren't super crazy. "What are his rules?"

Xyrogyra pauses at a table sitting in front of the stage, forcing him to halt a few feet behind her, and she gives him an amused look. "You certainly ask a lot of questions, Tony." She chortles low in her throat as she sits down then motions for him to sit across from her. "The first and most important rule is that while you work for him, he is your alpha. Normally I wouldn't have to ask but-"

"I know what it means to have an alpha," Dante states quickly before she can mention anything about him having human blood because he / certain that's what she's gonna bring up. He doesn't need it getting out to a bunch of demons even if they haven't been causing any trouble here, specifically because it will cause _him_ trouble. Demons tend to have one of two reactions when they learn that he's half-human, they try to kill him or claim him as theirs. "But I don't exactly have the best history with other demons so forgive my reluctance in just accepting him as _my_ alpha."

"I can understand your worries but the boss isn't that kind of alpha. He protects us and he'll protect you too," Xyrogyra says patiently, her voice kept soft. "No harm will come to you here so, please, sit."

Dante casts a surreptitious gaze towards his intended seat then slowly sits down and looks across the table towards Xyrogyra. She wouldn't be saying that–any of it really–if she knew who his old man was. It's bad enough that he's half demon but if it were to get out that he is Sparda's son, there isn't a doubt in his mind that everyone here would be out for his blood. "You say that but you don't know who I am."

Xyrogyra sits up straighter in her seat, a suspiciously knowing smile spreading across her face, as she regards him. "You're _Tony_, a kid looking for a job and that's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

It's just a feeling. Faint and fleeting. Ever constant. Hope. Dante is alive and Vergil will do whatever it takes to find him. If only he can find him.

_Dante…_

Vergil can only imagine the instructions mother must have imparted upon Dante before her death. Run, and hide by whatever means necessary. He had done so, remarkably well, leaving no trace for Vergil to follow.

_Dante, my brother, where are you?_

He has searched far and wide for Dante, in spite of having no clue to go on. Nothing but this feeling. It is admittedly frustrating at times, this surety that he has deep in his soul when there is no evidence to support it.

_Even if it is only for a moment, Dante, just once…_

Vergil tightens his grip on Yamato's hilt, ignoring the humans that have stopped to stare at him, and swiftly moves down the street. Searching Fortuna has proven fruitless. The city-state that their father had once ruled over had been one of the few places he could go to that seemed feasible enough for Dante to be at on this side of the globe.

Could he have made it to Vie de Marli? It is a safe haven for ones such as them and Vergil knows that they would gladly welcome a son of Sparda into their midst. The idea is a sound one and they were taught to be resourceful, even if Vie de Marli is a lot farther away than he is comfortable traveling. He needs to return to Heavenrise City first to prepare for such a trip and then…

_Wait for me, Dante._


	3. Chapter 3

Dante peers out at the crowd that consists almost entirely of humans and tries to swallow past the sudden lump that's formed in his throat. It seems impossible, this simple act of swallowing, and is made worse by the nervousness that has his stomach feeling like it's all twisted up into knots. Maybe this was a mistake. He can't do this. He's not cut out for this sort of thing. He needs to go. He-

"You're not doing yourself any good standing there looking out at the crowd." Dante jerks away from his spot near the edge of the curtain and spins around to face Xyrogyra. She wears a stern scowl as she looks him over but it's quickly replaced by a gentle smile. "You'll do fine, Tony."

Dante bites down on his tongue to keep himself from saying otherwise, and he just gives her a quick nod of his head before he heads backstage to get ready. She's right, of course, but it's hard to acknowledge at the moment. There had been so many faces, more people than he has ever cared to be around all at once, but this is what he's signed up for. He can't let a little stage fright and discomfort get to him.

"You okay, Tony?" Another performer, a fox demoness by the name of Kasumi, asks as he passes by her to get to his changing station amongst the rest of the performers.

"Yeah… it's just a small case of nerves, Kasumi," Dante answers with a faint smile. "It's really packed out there," he adds quietly.

"Oh, sweetie." Kasumi follows after him, her scent twisting with concern, and she gently touches his forearm. "It's okay to feel nervous, especially since it's your first time performing for a crowd," she says with a kindly smile. "But I think you have nothing to worry about."

"But what if I mess up or what if I freeze?" Dante asks worriedly as he looks at Kasumi through her reflection in the mirror.

"Then I or one of the other girls will help cover for you," Kasumi says gently and she gives his arm a squeeze before she withdraws her hand. "Even though it won't be official until the boss comes back, you're still one of us and we take care of each other here. You got that, Tony?"

"Yeah, okay, Kasumi," Dante responds softly and he manages to give her a faint smile.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Kasumi sing-songs with a grin, mirth dancing in her amber irises.

"I got it," Dante says a bit louder and in exasperation. "Now go, I need to get ready."

"Nuh-uh, mister, you can't chase me away," Kasumi chastises and she nudges him aside so she can look over the supplies left for him on his station. "I'm gonna help you get ready for tonight."

"Is that really necessary?" There's a bit of a whine to his voice because, damnit, he's okay with wearing the outfits, and singing, and dancing but putting on makeup is not something he really wants to do. And Kasumi is definitely going over the makeup kit he's been given as part of the job.

"Tony, sweetie, trust me on this," Kasumi says as she pulls out a few different tubes and compacts. "You're already pretty so you won't need much," she adds as she finally settles on a pale pink tube and holds it up for him to see.

Dante sighs and hangs his head in defeat because there's no escaping it. "Okay, fine. Just hurry up, yeah?"

"It's just lip gloss, Tony, not the end of the world!" Kasumi says with a laugh. "Now, chin up so I can put this on."

Dante meekly raises his head and stays perfectly still as Kasumi applies the lip gloss for him. It kind of smells like strawberries.

"There! Don't lick it off," Kasumi orders in a sharp tone, and she caps the tube before placing it back with the rest of the makeup. "You look perfect!"

"Great," Dante says a bit miserably as he looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't really see how the lip gloss improves anything but he isn't going to remove it either.

"Now, let's get you changed," Kasumi says with a grin and Dante bites back a groan.


End file.
